California King Bed
by MissBerlin
Summary: Spamano fic written for Rihanna's song  Based around the Spanish civil war. It's better than the summary


_~Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close~_

Laying together in the bed they shared, hands intertwined as the taller man hovered over his smaller lover. He leaned down lightly brushing his nose against the other's as he smiled lightly. A sweet and familiar silence hung between them as there chests pressed together. There was no sound in the room except for the light breathes they took as their breathing returned to normal.

_~Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose~_

The Spaniard began placing light lingering kisses on his cheeks, his jaw, and anywhere his lips could reach on that lightly tanned neck. The other just didn't feel like pushing him away or even yelling at him out of embarrassment like he usually did, so for once he let him do as he pleased. Toes curled up to the elder's as a light chilling wind blew across his exposed skin. A hand released the smaller man's hand and reached down to pull the falling blankets around themselves, before going to reclaim the hand it once held. The older man shifted his position lightly to lay beside him, burying his face into the Italian's neck lightly closing his eyes just listening to his breathing.

_~Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me~_

The Italian was laying there just listening to the sound of him breathe, until his breathing slowed and became light. He looked at the hand still holding his gently and tightened his grip a bit. He learned to silently cherish these moments they had, just sitting and talking, just laying next to each other not saying anything, or even the more intimate moments. He really did like spending time with his lover, even if out loud he denied it rather loudly and rudely.

_~Arm in arm_

_Dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets~_

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the fingertips that brushed across his cheek, making sure to brush away stray strands of his hair that hung in his face. He looked over to meet light green eyes that glistened happily whose owner had a bright smile on his face. There was light starting to peek in from behind the drawn curtains warning of the day that was fast approaching them. Another day they had together…. No this was different.. It felt uneasy.

"Buenos dias querido" he said his voice was still laced with an undertone of his drowsiness from just waking up.

The Italian propped himself up on his elbows looking down at him, "Go back to sleep bastard it's too early to wake up yet."

"But you're awake" he said wrapping his arms around the other's waist, "I'm not really tired anyway Lovi~"

Lovi, or as his full names were Lovino Vargas or Romano, let his lips fall into a small pout as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well bastard, if you don't want to sleep then you can get up and wash these sheets they're nasty."

The Spaniard chuckled lightly placing a soft kiss on his hip keeping his lips pressed there, "But it was worth it for last night~"

Romano's cheeks colored a light pink as he tried not to let his pout falter, his lover chuckled again as he sat up catching the Italian in an embrace lightly kissing his forehead. He in return blushed a bit darker, but he hesitantly returned the hug lightly. The Spaniard smiled laying his head on Romano's shoulder nuzzling lightly against his neck. The two would have stayed like that for a while, like they usually did, if it hadn't been for a loud frantic knock at the door.

"Vamos, entra" the Spaniard called towards the door as he released Romano from his embrace.

A young soldier walked in and saluted to him and began speaking in frantic hurried Spanish that Romano couldn't understand and wouldn't try to, "Espana! Tenemos un problema, los rebeldes estan organizando un contraataque, hemos sido informados que estan dirigidas a nuestras lineas de suministro."

"Que?" the Spaniard, officially known as Spain or Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, seemed taken aback by this bit of info.

Romano could understand a few words like, "informados" or "organizando" but other than that he couldn't make out much from the conversation. Though with the distressed look on Spain's face, he could tell something was wrong.

"Si, senor, tenemos que avanzar rapidamente" he said with a very slight nod of his head.

Spain's gaze left the soldier and fell on Romano, whose eyes refused to meet his, "Muy bien, saque a todos I listo, voy a estar listo en un minuto."

The young soldier gave him another salute before leaving the room with the close of the door. The sat in silence for a minute, Romano still wouldn't look up at Spain. He smiled a bit going to hug the younger man again, but was pushed away lightly. That wasn't anything new, but the unshed tears just starting to sparkle past his eyelashes was something the Spaniard almost never witnessed.

"What did he say," Romano began clutching the blanket lightly between his fingers keeping his eyes glued to them trying to push back tears, "is it about that stupid war!"

Spain had thought he didn't know about it, he knew that was stupid of him to believe, but he thought it he never brought it up he wouldn't know. Of course he would know, it was all people would talk about on the streets now. He didn't want to drag the Italian into this and see him get hurt, because of a fight his people had between themselves.

The Spaniard continued to smile lightly as he nodded trying to find his voice, "Si, it's something I'll have to go and check on with them."

Romano felt a little spark of anger start to flare it's way through his veins, "I get it whatever bastard."

The Italian pulled the covers away from himself and he sat on the edge of the bed a moment before standing up going to grab his clothes. He started to get dressed well aware of the green eyes that watched him, another silence made it's self known. This silence much more awkward and tense than their usual silences. Neither Romano nor Spain liked this silence, but neither of them could find the right words to break it. Romano started to pull on his button up shirt by the time Spain could think of something to say.

_~Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter~_

"I think you should leave Romano," Spain began standing up from the bed himself keeping his back to Romano, "I don't want you here."

Romano started to button up the shirt by the time he uttered those words, he froze, hands starting to do up another button, his blood felt like it was running cold in his veins. Had he just called him Romano, no pet names, no Roma or Lovi? D-did he just say to leave? He didn't want him here? Romano glanced over his shoulder at the others back, just what was he trying to say?

Spain had stood there preparing for the onslaught of curses and whatever else his Roma would throw at him for saying that(and I do mean literally throw). In the silence that followed what he had said he was ready for the worst that would never come. He hadn't realized to the extent that he had broken the younger man's heart by saying that simple phrase without explaining why.

Sure Romano was furious, but that feeling was drowned out by the overwhelming shock and then by this sorrow he couldn't explain. One of his hands went to rest over his heart, it was starting to ache and almost hurt without any explanation. His vision became blurred over by tears again, and began to flow steadily regardless of how hard he tried to keep them back.

"W-why dammit," Romano's voice barely reached over a whisper, but it was just enough for Spain to hear him, "why do you want me to leave now?"

A choked sob was heard, and the Spaniard turned to look over at his Lovi, his little tomato that he had made cry. Romano's shoulder shook from unheard whimpers and sobs that he would always be too proud to let him hear. Spain took steps towards him, wanting to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay, and to take back what he had said, but that wasn't going to keep him safe. He was almost sure that if he said that Romano would snap back at him probably give him a good smack before leaving the room intent on going back to Italy and never coming back. He couldn't let that happen, so the least he could do was to comfort him, and try to assure him it wasn't the end he didn't want to be separated from him.

"Roma," arms found their way around the Italian's torso holding him lightly, "please don't cry."

Romano tried to push those arms away with one hand as he wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand, "Oh so now you're calling me Roma again! Just let go and let me go back to Italy you bastard! Just like you wanted!"

Those words hurt him, he was starting to really regret what he had said now after hearing all of that fury, "Roma, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Sure you didn't! 'I think you should leave' 'I don't want you here' what a load of shit! I can take a hint that you don't want me here! So I'll go, just let me!"

Spain closed his eyes knowing that this fight was going no where, and Roma would never see it like he wanted. He placed his cheek on Romano's shoulder his lips barely a centimeter or two from his neck. Romano was aware of how close he was to him, he felt a small shiver roll up his spine as warm breath hit his neck.

"Si Roma I do want you to leave," Romano didn't like where this was going and he didn't want to hear any more, "but, for reasons that are different from what you're thinking. I want you to stay safe Roma. It's dangerous here now."

The ache on Romano's heart was starting to weaken and it's beat didn't pound as hard. His words sounded sincere, not wanting him to get hurt, sounded just like that stupid bastard. He didn't know how much he should really trust the Spaniard though, couldn't he have said it that way to begin with instead of the way he had said it before. Tears still made twin streams down his face with no signs of stopping, Spain took on of his hands to lightly wipe away one stream that just began again the moment his hand left the Italian's face. Those tears started to flow harder as the pieces actually came together.

He was going to fight again.

_~So confused wanna ask you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming~_

Words sat on the tip of Romano's tongue, he was trying not to speak them like he wanted. He wanted to ask what just he meant to Spain, was what they had love, or not, and he wanted to ask why he kept fighting so much it seemed it was like he ever did. He couldn't ask any of that he wanted. No needed to be strong for this, he had already shown signs of weakness today, no more he would just leave like Spain asked.

"Fine bastard I'll go back to Italy" Romano began, "and not because you want me to, I want to go back and see my Fratello for a while. I'll wait for you to come back and get me, and you better have a good explanation for why you're telling me to leave or I won't forgive you for this. And if you die….. I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Spain smiled rubbing his nose lightly against the younger's neck, that was his old Roma, demanding and rude. Just the way he loved him, he'd be sure to come back and tell him that after all of this was over and they might get some peace to stay together.

"Si I'll make sure to have a really good explanation, and I promise I won't die" he nodded before placing a light kiss on his neck and backing away allowing the smaller nation to get dressed completely.

_~So, how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It seems like more than distance between us~_

Romano had boarded a train that was headed to a stop in Italy further down its route, and took his seat. He looked out the window, amber eyes watching the platform where the cheerful Spaniard stood. He was standing uniform on ready to head out for battle like he was about to. He waved to Romano smiling and shouting things that he knew Romano couldn't here over the sound of the train and its whistle.

"I love you Romano! I'll be sure to write ever chance I get and tell you how I'm doing" Spain shouted and continued on not paying any mind to the confused stare Romano was giving him, "I'll come back and tell you just why I wanted you to leave! I'll tell you, 'Romano I love you so much that I just can't bare to see you hurt!'"

People on the platform began to whisper among themselves about the crazy Spaniard who was trying to be louder than the train. Though amongst those comments were whispered notes of how sweet it was that he was seeing off his lover, and how lucky 'she'(yes she) must be. If only they knew~

Romano rolled his eyes and shook his head, giving up on trying to figure out what Spain was trying to tell him and just turned his attention to the front waiting for the train to start on it's way. The whistle sounded and the train began to move forward, slowly at first and steadily gaining speed. He looked out the window as Spain was starting to leave his sight. He placed a hand on the window lightly as he closed his eyes sighing just a tad.

"Dammit," many glares were shot his way by mothers whose children were asking about the word, "Ti amo bastard."

He pulled his hand away from the window as his eyes opened up lightly and a scowl formed on his face as he looked towards the front, "I'll be waiting for you, so hurry up. I won't wait forever."

_~In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king~_


End file.
